An Assassins Tale: Love and Betrayal
by Akira Redwind
Summary: Inuyasha has lived most of his life as Naraku's personal killer, but when a local bar falls under new management, Inuyasha finds himself caught in a web of love and betrayal.


A/N: Hello, welcome to my first fic ever!!! Now let me clear a few things up right quick, I changed some of the meaning around for certain words, and here they are!!

hanyou-an assassin/ any person who has been in a certain prison.

youkai-a crime lord

miko-a prostitue

More to come when Sango and Miroku take the stage.

Chapter 1

The freeway was surprisingly busy for the time of night, packed with men and women going out to party or going to the graveyard shift at work, one or another there were quite a deal of cars on the highway. A convoy of black cars traveled down the freeway, not minding the other cars, all cars surrounding a black limousine. The occupants of the vehicles nervous as they rolled down the street. A man sitting in the back of the limousine spoke solemnly into a cell phone, "Yes, we will make a decision tonight about the problem. Yes, I understand the risk of us all meeting together like this, and I agree that it will seem suspicious that we are all together at once, but we must make a decision about Naraku tonight, he is growing too powerful and he is employing a hanyou to do his dirty work for him. Naraku must learn not to be insolent to us other youkai."

The whine of a motorcycle was heard as it entered onto the freeway, the lights catching a glint on the silver words painted on the side of it, Wind Scar. The rider forced the bike in-between cars and trucks as he accelerated, his long silvery hair blown back by the winds. He wore a red motorcycle jacket with matching pants, on his belt he wore two .45 caliber pistols Iron Reaver and Soul Stealer. The motorcycle shot through the packed traffic of the late night freeway on his way to a man who had used up his usefulness. He narrowed his amber eyes as he approached the convoy of cars that protected his target, replaying the instructions in his head. 'Kill the filthy slime Nemenka, show him that I made him and that I can unmake him.' He smirked as he pulled in-between two of the escort cars and looked at the drivers as they looked at him, he tightened the grip of his legs on the bike and drew Iron Reaver and Soul Stealer. He glanced one second to aim and squeezed the triggers, sending two little pieces of lead into the heads of the drivers killing them instantly and sending the cars that they used to be driving veering into the sides of the freeway. He grabbed the handles again and sped up to reach the limo where his target awaited.

The man in the limousine began to panic at the sight of the two rear escorts suddenly veer off and crash and at the silver haired, red clothed figure on the motorcycle that caused them to crash. "I…its…it's Inuyasha!!!" The man scrambled to the front of the limousine as the red motorcycle smashed into the rear window, lodging itself into the rear of the limo. A form slid through the gap between the bike and the side of the window, the flickering dome lights twinkling in the amber orbs of the shadowed form of Inuyasha. Nemenka caught a glimpse of the dog ears that adorned the hanyou, the sign of any prisoner from Hankogi, the maximum security prison from hell, the attribute was that any person who was released had animals ears grafted to their head.

"Nemenka you cowardly fool, Naraku has sent me to kill you and send a message to the other youkai in the city." He drew both his pistols and aimed them at Nemenka. "Where would you like them coward?" Inuyasha growled the question.

"Surely we can work something out, maybe more money, better weapons, more attractive women, huh? There must be something you want that I can give you." Nemenka pleaded while his hand searched for a weapon of sorts to defend himself with.

"You make me sick, I want nothing from you but your body in a casket. But before I release your soul from it's cowardly cage, where are you meeting the other youkai at? If you tell me I'll put these bullets in your head instead of another vital area." He motioned the guns down to his groin. "I trust you'll make the right descision."

Nemenka's hand found a bottle of alcohol and gripped it tightly. "Inuyasha…you foolish hanyou, Naraku is about to fall, the youkai are meeting tonight to unite and destroy your master, a shift of allegiance might do you good; I hear Ryukotsai's asssassin Sesshomaru had gone awol, and I'm sure he would like the hanyou brother of Sesshomaru. This is your last chance before you and your master are both killed." A bullet hit the chair next to Nemenka.

"Theres your answer you sniveling coward, I serve Naraku till then end!" Nemenka threw the bottle he was holding at Inuyasha, the bottle sailed through the air until an opposing force, that being a bullet, smashed through it and entered Nemenka's chest, silencing the wimpering coward. "Great now I'm back to square one, I have no idea where that meeting is, unless…" he ran to the glass barrier and shot it out looking in the drivers cabin, "he's not here…then whose driving this wreck?" He looked ahead and saw a turn coming about hundred meters away. "Oh shit, time to get lost." Inuyasha ran to the back of the limo and climbed out and onto his bike. 'I only have one shot at this.' He hopped the bike onto the top of the limo and waited, revving the engine. The limo came to within five meters of the freeway wall and Inuyasha gunned the motorcycle's engine, the limo smashed into the wall as the bike and rider flew from the front on the roof, flying over the ledge and into a window of an office building, the crash into the building throwing him from the bike and into a desk. 'That was brilliant, what's next me jumping twenty school buses with a bomb rigged to my bike?' Inuyasha sat on a desk and took a breath. "I need a vacation."

Inuyahsa stood after twenty minutes and pushed the bike to an elevator. Angling the bike into the elevator, he stepped in and hit the key for the basement parking lot humming to himself as he waited for the elevator to drop eighteen floors to the basement. The elevator hit the desired floor and he hopped on the bike and wheeled it out of the elevator and into the parking lot. He rode around until he found an exit, gunning the engine he shot through the barrier of the exit and onto the city streets.

City night life was all about lights and loud noises, many said it was brighter and louder in the middle of the night than in the middle of the day, the many plinko halls and arcades were going full blast, and the karaoke bars were packed. Driving was easier at night somewhat, as not every citizen in the city was out. Inuyasha followed the slow pace of traffic on the way to his apartment, he lived in the eastern district of the city just above a busy arcade. He pulled into the alley that served as his driveway and turned off the bike and put the locks on it. He put the key into the lock on the door and turned it, unlocking the door, he opened to door and stepped into his apartment. The air conditioner had been left on since he left earlier that afternoon, he knew this because he saw his breath as he walked in. He walked by the television and flipped it on as he went to the refrigerator and got out a bowl of half eaten ramen noodles. He plopped down on a couch and lifted noodles into his mouth while watching the events he had caused on the freeway on the news. He finished his ramen and set the bowl down on the floor as he stretched out on the couch into a laying position, idly flipping channels on the television until he came back to the news.

"A local business owner died today, Shinta Higurashi, the owner of a local bar, the Shikon Shrine, Shinta age 79, died in a downtown hospital after suffering a stroke, sources say he had been experiencing heart troubles for a few months prior and was on many medications. The Shikon Shrine has been passed down to his granddaughter, Kagome Higurashi age 21, his only surviving relative."

'Kagome…she was at my fathers funeral, she was so kind natured and gentle, is she up to the world of owning a bar? I'm sure Naraku will be watching this closely, he always wanted the Shikon Shrine, and a change in ownership will definitely draw his attention, I'll swing by there and see if she remembers me, maybe grab some of the Shikon's legendary bowls of ramen.' Inuyasha smiled closing his eyes, lulling himself to sleep with a tune he had began to hum.

The night passed in a blur and crept into mid-morning as Inuyasha slept on his couch. An alarm clock on his coffee table flipped on and began to beep loudly, Inuyasha cursing at it woke him up. He grabbed a handgun on the floor and aimed it at the electronic piece that interrupted his sleep, pulling the trigger he had expected a bang followed by exploding electronics, not the sharp click that signaled an empty clip. "Why is this thing unloaded, who set the alarm, and when did I get an alarm clock?"

"I unloaded the gun, set the alarm, and gave you the alarm clock. Any more questions my sweet hanyou?" A feminine voice in the doorway announced. "I thought that you could use one, sleeping till noon and not waking when your phone rang, you naughty little hanyou, I though you had another woman over so I rushed over here and woke you, my sweet hanyou."

"Kikyo." Inuyasha muttered looking into the doorway and sure enough stood the miko herself, Kikyo. She wore a plain white halter top with baggy red pants, her long black hair braided into two side bangs and a single ponytail. "Why did you ever think anyone else was over here, you've killed all the girls I've ever associated with."

"Yes and if you don't want more dead you'll remain faithful to me." She hissed in response. "But all that aside, Naraku wants to see you, he's rather displeased at your performance last night."

"He's always displeased, it's a lost cause trying to make him happy." Inuyasha got up and slung his gun belt around his waist. "Well lets get going, I assume you walked here again?"

"Like always, I love riding on your bike my big, strong hanyou." The miko bounded after him as they left Inuyasha's apartment and walked over to his bike. Inuyasha climbed on, accompanied shortly thereafter by Kikyo, grabbing him around the waist and clung on tight.

"This is going to be a long day." Inuyasha muttered as he started the engine and rode out into the street before him, heading to the Heavenly Demon, Naraku's strip club.


End file.
